Spherical motion is associated with many important applications. For example, robotic wrists and shoulder joints and positioning mechanisms for antennas, sensors, detectors, and cameras can all utilize a spherical rotor to facilitate spherical motion and improve performance. Despite these important applications, no motor has previously been designed that can rotate a spherical rotor continuously through arbitrarily large angles among any combination of three independent axes via an induction principle.